Shrek(Filme)
Shrek é um filme norte-americano de 2001 de animação computadorizada dos gêneros fantasia e comédia produzido pelaPDI/DreamWorks, lançado pela DreamWorks Pictures e dirigido por Andrew Adamson e Vicky Jenson. Com Mike Myers no papel do personagem-título, o filme também estrela Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz e John Lithgow. É livremente inspirado pelo livro Shrek!, escrito por William Steig e lançado em 1990, e de alguma forma também serve como uma paródia, alvejando outros filmes baseados em fantasias infantis, grande parte da Disney. Em sua trilha sonora, é notável o uso de música popular; Smash Mouth, Celine Dion,Eels, Joan Jett, The Proclaimers, Jason Wade, Baha Men e John Cale, que, por sua vez, regravou uma canção de Leonard Cohen. Os direitos à uma adaptação do livro foram originalmente comprados em 1991 por Steven Spielberg, antes da fundação da DreamWorks, quando ele pensou em fazer um filme tradicionalmente animado baseado no livro. Entretanto, John H. Williams convenceu-o a levar a ideia à produtora em 1994, quando foi fundada, e rapidamente Shrek foi colocado em um ativo desenvolvimento, após a compra dos direitos em 1995. O protagonista inicialmente seria interpretado por Chris Farley, gravando aproximadamente entre 80-90% do texto. Após a morte do ator antes de terminar as gravações, Myers foi levado para trabalhar o personagem, cujo após a primeira gravação ele decidiu gravar com um sotaque escocês. Ainda, originalmente, a produção seria em movimento capturado, mas após resultados fracassados, o estúdio resolveu pedir ajuda à PDI para dar seu último toque de animação. Tendo uma receita de US$ 484.4 milhões em todo o mundo, a obra de 2001 foi um sucesso comercial e crítico. Shrek recebeu também divulgação em cadeias alimentares, como Baskin-Robbins, que promoveu o lançamento em DVD, e Burger King. Foi aclamado como um filme animado digno de interesse adulto, com diversas piadas e temas direcionados a este público mas um enredo simples o suficiente para apelar às crianças. O filme recebeu o primeiro Oscar de melhor filme de animação e, na mesma premiação, foi indicado à melhor roteiro adaptado. Foi posto ainda à concorrer a seis prêmios da British Academy of Film and Television Arts, incluindo o BAFTA de melhor ator coadjuvante pela interpretação de Eddie Murphy como Burro, e recebeu o BAFTA de melhor roteiro adaptado. O personagem principal recebeu uma estrela na Calçada da Fama em maio de 2010.[3] O sucesso levou o estúdio a produzir três sequências, Shrek 2, Shrek the Third e Shrek Forever After, dois especiais de Natal, Shrek the Halls e Scared Shrekless e um spin-off, Puss in Boots. Um quinto filme, planejado como o último da série, foi cancelado em 2009 com o anúncio de que o quarto concluiria a saga. O sucesso também inspirou outros produtos, como jogos eletrônicos, um musical e até uma revista em quadrinhos publicada pela Dark Horse Comics Enredo Shrek, um aborrecido e aterrorizante ogro verde que ama a solidão em seu pântano, vê sua vida interrompida quando diversas criaturas de contos de fada são exiladas lá por ordem do maligno Lorde Farquaad. Shrek diz a elas que vai conversar com Farquaad para mandá-los de volta.1 Ele leva consigo um Burro falante que é o único personagem que conhece o caminho para Duloc. Farquaad tortura o Homem-Biscoito para dar a localização dos demais personagens de contos de fada até que seus guardas se apressem para encontrar algo que ele vem procurando: o Espelho Mágico. Ele pergunta ao espelho se seu reino é o mais justo de todos, mas a resposta que ele recebe é que ele não é nem um rei. Para tornar-se tal ele deveria se casar com uma princesa. São dadas três opções, e ele escolhe a Princesa Fiona, que está presa em uma torre coberta de lava sob a cautela de um dragão. O espelho tenta mencionar a "pequena coisa que acontece à noite", mas é ignorado.2 Shrek e Burro chegam no palácio de Farquaad em Duloc, onde acabam em um treinamento. O vencedor teria o "privilégio" de resgatar Fiona para Farquaad se casar com ela. Os dois derrotam facilmente os outros cavaleiros na luta de wrestling de moda, e ele concorda em tirar as criaturas do pântano se Shrek resgatar a princesa.12 Os dois viajam ao castelo e se separam para encontrar Fiona. Burro encontra o Dragão e conversa suavemente com a fera antes de saber que é feminina. A dragão começa a gostar dele e o leva para seus aposentos. Shrek encontra a princesa, que fica chocada com sua falta de romantismo. Quando vão embora, ele salva seu amigo, preso nas garras da Dragão, o que faz com que ela coloque todos para fora do castelo. Inicialmente, Fiona fica entusiasmada por ser resgatada, mas é rapidamente desapontada quando Shrek tira o capacete e revela que é um ogro.4 Enquanto os três voltam para Duloc, Fiona insta os dois a acampar durante a noite, enquanto ela dorme em uma caverna. Eles então observam as estrelas enquanto Shrek conta histórias de grandes ogros e diz que vai construir um muro em seu pântano quando voltar. Quando Burro pergunta por que, ele tristemente confessa que todo mundo o julga antes de conhecê-lo; então, ele se sente melhor sozinho, mesmo com o amigo dizendo que não o julgou imediatamente ao conhecê-lo.124 No caminho, Shrek e Fiona descobrem que têm muita coisa em comum e se apaixonam. Eles já estão quase no destino, e nessa noite ela se protege em um moinho de vento. Quando Burro escuta sons estranhos vindos de lá, ele vê que a princesa se transformou em ogra. Ela explica sua maldição de infância e que se transforma toda noite, e é por isso que ela estava presa, e que só o beijo do seu amor verdadeiro vai devolvê-la sua "verdadeira forma de amor".5 Ele, prestes a confessá-la seus sentimentos com umgirassol, parcialmente escuta-os, e fica com o coração partido quando confunde o desgosto de Fiona com a sua transformação em uma "besta feia" com o desgosto dela com ele. Ela faz Burro prometer que não vai contar para Shrek, jurando que vai contar. Entretanto, quando a manhã chega, ele traz o Lorde Farquaad para Fiona. Os dois voltam para Duloc, enquanto Shrek, magoado, furiosamente termina sua amizade com Burro, lembrando do que a princesa "disse" sobre ele.6 Apesar de sua privacidade, ele fica miserável e sente falta de Fiona. Furioso com o ogro, Burro vai ao pântano, onde Shrek diz que escutou a conversa dos dois. O burro falante cumpre a promessa e diz que ela estava falando de outra pessoa. Ele aceita as desculpas do amigo e o diz que a princesa se casará logo, e o encoraja a entrar em ação para ganhar o amor de Fiona. Eles viajam para Duloc rapidamente, graças à Dragão, que escapou de seus confins e seguiu Burro.56 Shrek interrompe o casamento antes que o Lorde beije a princesa. Ele diz que Farquaad não é seu verdadeiro amor e que só está casando para se tornar rei. O sol se põe, o que faz com que ela vire ogra na frente de todos na igreja, fazendo com que o ogro entenda tudo que escutou.124 O vilão, com desgosto da noiva, ordena que ele seja morto e ela presa. Ele assobia para a Dragão que entra com Burro e devora o Lorde. O casal de ogros admite seu amor e troca um beijo; Fiona é banhada em luz, já que sua maldição é quebrada, mas se surpreende pelo fato de que ainda é ogra, porque pensou que iria tornar-se bela, ao que ele responde que ela é linda. Eles se casam no pântano e partem para a lua-de-mel enquanto os outros celebram cantando "I'm a Believer" Crítica Shrek foi bastante bem-recebido, com os críticos apreciando o filme como merecedor da atenção adulta, com vários temas e piadas direcionados a esse público mas um enredo e humor simples o suficiente para apelar às crianças.58 O agregador de resenhas Rotten Tomatoes reporta que 88% dos analistas avaliaram-no positivamente. Tal dado foi obtido com base em 176 críticas, culminando em uma média de 7.7/10. O consenso crítico é: "Enquanto simultaneamente abraça e subverte os contos de fadas, o irreverente Shrek também consegue torcer o nariz da Disney, entrega uma mensagem moral às crianças e oferece ao público um acelerado passeio divertido".59 OMetacritic também deu um resultado positivo, com 84 pontos de 100, com base em 34 críticas. Tal classificação culminou em uma atribuição de "aclamação universal"